


Interruptions

by cleo (miri_cleo), futureimperfect



Series: Beginning's End [2]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/cleo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Events conspire against Jane when she finally decides she and Maura should talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [...From a Beginning's End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99928) by [cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/cleo), [futureimperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect). 



Maura arranged the stack of thick folders neatly and ran her fingers down the spines, making sure the corners matched before moving them to the spot where Louise would pick them up to file them the next morning. She heard Jane's brisk footsteps coming toward the open door as she moved to the stack of actual mail that she had not yet gotten to that day, and she glanced at her watch. The building would be nearly empty, but so often she, like Jane, found herself unconstrained by normal working hours. She looked up when the brunette got to the doorway. "I was surprised when I called and they said you were picking it up yourself," she said as she put the half organized stack of mail down and moved to an evidence bag. She had finished the autopsy earlier that afternoon, and the case seemed open and shut. A uniformed officer could have picked up what evidence needed to go to the police. Now, with Jane in her doorway, Maura seemed even more acutely aware that they were alone.

"It's my case." The statement didn't explain her presence really, but Jane hoped she wouldn't have to. There hadn't yet been any real fallout from the previous week's encounter, she and Maura were both to stubbornly professional for that. But there had been something else, an awareness that they were both trying to ignore or perhaps just hadn't found the time to confront.

Jane reached out and took the bag, checking the label out of habit before she signed for it. She almost just turned to leave, to keep ignoring what had been consuming her thoughts but couldn't- something in her cared too much this time. Jane coughed awkwardly and ran a hand through her hair, trying to think of what to say, "So I...Maura should we...oh, hell, I don't know what to say." She was sure Maura could see her starting to blush.

Maura's hands were moving automatically back to her tasks, the things she did every day before she felt like she could leave. But she stopped, looking up at Jane really for the first time since she'd come in. Maura cocked her head slightly as she thought over the week, the missed opportunities to steal a moment to talk, the hurried and slightly stilted conversations. Had that always been part of their jobs, their lives? Was she now simply noticing or had something really changed? She rounded her desk, smoothing her skirt. "Do you feel like there's anything you need to say, Jane?" she asked as she went to her door, closing it automatically.

"Well yeah." She might have said it a little loudly. Jane took a breath and shrugged, "I mean, don't you?" Jane wasn't in the habit of being so bold as to just go to bed with her friends- of which she had too few. She watched Maura move back across the office- poised as ever, and her mind flashed to the blond that night, the way she had felt and sounded.

Talking was the rational thing to do, the things that adults did. But Maura had been there before. She knew what happened when she forced herself to be rational and when she allowed herself moments of irrationality that turned into blissful and sometimes painful memories. There was no pain in what she had done with Jane. "Not necessarily," she murmured, knowing it was not what Jane wanted to hear, wondering just what sort of response that would create. She touched the brunette's cheek, stepping closer and feeling the air thicken between them.

"Maura," Jane didn't know if she had managed to make the word a question or not. The blonde's proximity was having its effect, and she shifted slightly, trying to figure out what was going on between them. She knew she should go or at the very least move away and try to get Maura to talk to her, but it wasn't happening. She couldn't bring herself out of the indecision.

It was the end of the day; they were alone. Those were the most rational thoughts in Maura's mind at the moment. She had walked out of the office countless times before, locking up herself. She liked finishing the day in silence, alone. But right then, with Jane standing in front of her, so close, so almost vulnerable, Maura didn't want to be alone. She didn't want to take back what they did or break it apart, not yet. So, she simply stepped closer, meeting Jane in a kiss that was not as chaste as Maura sometimes felt.

It felt like the first time all over again, and Jane once again found herself pulled in, returning the kiss without thought. Maura's lips were warm and insistent, and Jane's head swam. She dropped the plastic evidence bag, and the spent bullets made a dull clatter on the floor. The sound was like a force that merely sealed the moment, pushing Maura closer to Jane so that their bodies met. She was slow to put her hands on Jane's waist, to feel the smooth, blunt line of muscle under her soft shirt. Part of her was still aware that they were in her office. But they were alone, together. What they had both wanted had happened, so she felt no rush despite the almost overwhelming sense of memory and need that jolted through her.

If this was much as their last encounter had started, Jane didn't stop Maura this time. She was still reeling, unsure what was going on but pushed it away and let Maura press her back against the edge of the desk. Her breath caught, but she let instinct take over and dropped her fingers to trail up what of the blonde's legs she could reach. The promise of skin did not seem so alien this time, and Jane did not try to rationalize that.

"Jane," Maura breathed between kisses as she untucked the shirt and pressed her fingertips underneath it. The warmth of Jane's skin felt just as electric as it had been that first night, and she curled her fingertips into it. There was no question in her tone, no question in her actions. She would not hesitate again with Jane Rizzoli.

Maura was far too much to resist, and Jane was done trying. She shrugged out of her blazer, and started to tug Maura's skirt up around her hips. Her movements weren't elegant, just building and needy. Jane almost didn't hear her phone starting to ring. The realization pulled her back just enough to groan, lips still pressed to Maura's.

She grabbed the phone almost roughly and held it to her ear, "Rizzoli." She was still just inches from Maura, but Jane's tone snapped back, the word clipped and serious.

Something about the change in tone made Maura stifle a moan. She still held the brunette close, tightly against her, but she could hear Barry Frost's muffled voice. Even without discerning the words, she knew under any other circumstances her cell would be ringing moments later, Jane's voice on the other end. She resisted the urge to press her lips to Jane's neck, to prolong the moment for just a little while longer, to capture some of Jane's new frustration for herself.

"Yeah, Frost, I'll be there...yes soon." She hung up, knowing Maura could guess well enough what had happened. Jane was suddenly aware of how quickly she had become aroused, and shifted uncomfortably. She looked at Maura with regret, and a little embarrassment. "I...I have to go."

In reply, Maura merely nodded, holding Jane for one more moment before she slid away from her and smoothed her skirt with an air of ease that she did not entirely feel. Rationally, she could say that they had a few minutes, perhaps not to finish but to find some relief, to find some promise of relief. But she saw how unsure Jane was, even after how perfect their night together a week before had been. Maura wouldn't mind another here or there, wouldn't mind planning for it then. They could easily leave the scene together if it were possible for the night. "I'll just need to get my things," she said as she pushed a strand of her hair back. For her, it was unspoken that she would be arriving later, but she saw a flicker of doubt and the look of Jane's mind beginning to race.

Jane almost groaned again in frustration as Maura moved away, but she was already forcing herself to stand, to regain some sense of composure. Her features settled back into her serious work expression, and she reached for the discarded blazer to pull it back on. Maura was already gathering her things, and Jane suddenly felt uneasy. Of course no one would think much of them arriving together, they couldn't know...but she did.

"Maura...I better meet Frost, I think he's having to fight crowds already." God, she felt guilty for running off, but she wasn't ready to deal with anything more real than the impending crime scene. Jane reached down and grabbed the bag back from the floor and pushed her hair back out of her face.

Maura cocked her head once more, mirroring her earlier movements. She could imagine Jane in a well-cut blazer, in pants that were tailored just perfectly. She could imagine that, but she realized as she reached forward to smooth the half turned up collar, that those things wouldn't really fit the brunette. The situation, though...Jane's flushed cheeks and rushed, guilty movements, was something Maura did not give another thought. They had been interrupted, and there might be a next time, she hoped, at least. "Of course. I need to lock up," she said, stepping back and offering a small smile.

Jane was surprised to feel a slight shiver at the touch, but her force of will covered it. She nodded and turned for the door. It only took her a brief though embarrassing moment to realize it, in fact, swung in. She could almost feel Maura's eyes on her, and had to finally let go and smile at herself as she stepped into the hall looking back over her shoulder at the cool blond, "See ya soon, Doctor Isles."

[ ](http://www.statcounter.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Once Realized...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/103644) by [cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/cleo), [futureimperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect)




End file.
